Unraveling Secrets
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Buffy's developed feeling for Xander, but has he moved on?


Unraveling Secrets  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@worldnet.att.net  
February 1, 2001  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.   
  
Category:AU: Darla/Xander, Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers:Some minor for Season 5.   
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary:Buffy's finally developed feelings for Xander, of course he's found a secret love   
with Darla.   
  
Rating:Rated R  
  
Distribution:Ask First.   
  
Notes:I'm ignoring Darla's fatal case of Syphilis. Oh and Anya left after Restless. The   
split Xander hasn't happened yet, but Xander has moved out of the basement. All the rest of   
season 5 has happened prior to Fool for Love.  
  
Dedication:Dedicated to Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Nate, Stone Cold, Aslan, Vega, Jen   
Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and   
Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.  
  
Unraveling Secrets  
  
The sun's rays found their way through the window onto Darla's face. Warming her, she woke   
with a smile. She had been back and human for since March, almost six months now. And   
every morning she woke with sun on her face it brought with it a smile. She nestled her cheek   
into the bare chest she had rested her head upon. She lifted her head and looked up into the   
sleeping features of her lover. She felt his chest slowly rising and falling beneath her hand and   
she could almost feel his breath caressing her face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips   
against his forehead.  
  
She felt him chuckle beneath her, she heard his voice, "I always love your wake-up call Darla."  
  
Darla smiled and straddled him, "Did I ever tell you how I could just eat you up, Xander?"  
  
Xander gave her his lop-sided grin and his eyes twinkled despite still being hazed with sleep. "I   
bet you say that to all the guys."   
  
She purred as his calloused hands slid over her thighs. "Not recently." She laid back down and   
buried her nose in his throat, "I'm tired still, what do you say to spending the day in bed?"  
  
She felt his arms pull her closer to him and she could almost feel his smile as he said, "As much   
as I'd like to, I thought you had work today."  
  
Darla pressed her chest into Xander, earning a groan from him. "I don't have to work until three,   
and it's only half past eight. Do you know how much we could do with three hours… and maybe   
that chocolate ice cream?"  
  
Xander groaned as Darla emphasized the words ice cream with two sharp thrusts of her hips.   
"Why don't you show me what we could do?"  
  
Darla smiled wickedly, "Gladly." She stood out of bed, pulling Xander along by the hand. They   
began to head to the kitchen when a knock came at the door.  
  
Xander sighed in disappointment when they heard Buffy's voice float through the door. "Xander?   
Xander are you up?"  
  
He turned to Darla, "Why don't you head back to bed, while I run her off?"  
  
Darla smirked, "Why, ashamed of me?"  
  
Xander smiled and kissed her forehead, "Of course. No, I just want to keep this private for now.   
My friends mean well, but basically, they're a lil' psycho when it comes to my girlfriends."  
  
Darla smiled, "Okay. I'll keep the bed warm. You might want to put on a robe." Xander stopped   
in his tracks and looked down seeing his nakedness. He blushed and went in the bathroom while   
Darla pressed his embarrassment. "I mean as much as I enjoy you walking around naked, you   
might embarrass your friend."   
  
Xander came out of the bathroom wearing the robe she'd bought him for Christmas he closed and   
tied it. "You think this is so funny don't you?"  
  
Darla was stopped by a more insistent knocking, "Xander? XANDER! Are you alright?" She   
kissed his cheek and gave him a wave while she walked back to the bedroom. Xander watched   
the sway of her hips longingly before the door closed.   
  
He walked to the door as Buffy knocked again, Buffy smiled brightly, "Good morning."  
  
Xander smiled and resisted the urge to close the door and dive back into bed with the ice cream.   
"Good morning."  
  
Buffy took in his robe, "So Xand, what are you doing in a robe?"  
  
Xander smirked, "If I wasn't wearing a robe, I'd be naked."  
  
Xander was slightly surprised by the sudden reddening of her cheeks, "You sleep in the… you   
sleep naked?"  
  
Xander smirked, "On occasion. Why, planning on breaking in and videotaping me?"  
  
Buffy shook her head as though she was afraid it would snap off and roll away. "No! NO!   
Nononononono… I just thought you'd be a PJs guy."  
  
Xander nodded. "Buffy… Um not to be rude, but I was about to hit the shower, what are you   
doing here?"  
  
Buffy looked at him in a hurt manner, "You forgot?"  
  
"Forgot what?"  
  
Buffy then frowned before saying, "You, me, Dawn and the beach?"  
  
Xander's eyes widened, "Shit! I'm sorry Buff. I'll hop in the shower and meet you in an hour at   
your house, okay?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Okay, but bring the food since you forgot to be ready." She turned and all but   
skipped down the hall, Xander watched in confusion.  
  
Xander shuffled back towards the bedroom and found Darla stretched out on the bed wearing one   
of Xander's sweaters, he could see the pouting frown on her features, "You heard didn't you?"  
  
Darla nodded, "You're very lucky I'm not a jealous woman Xander, because if I was, you'd need   
to take me out for dinner and dancing so that I know that nothing's happening between you and   
the Summers Sisters." She looked up and smiled.  
  
Xander returned her smile, "Chinese and dancing at the Bronze?"  
  
Darla nodded, "Pick me up at ten at the book shop, and wear something nice."  
  
Xander crossed the room and placed a brief kiss on her lips, "It's a good thing you aren't the   
jealous type." He smiled, "I could never love a jealous woman."  
  
Darla smiled, "And I could never love a man who didn't look as good as you do in that robe."  
  
Xander smirked, "I know this, I'm a full on hottie." He stood up and turned to walk to the   
bathroom, but jumped when Darla gave him a playful slap on the backside.  
  
***  
  
Dawn stomped her foot impatiently, "C'MON BUFFY! I need to get ready."  
  
The door responded using a muffled tone of Buffy's voice, "In a minute, I'm fixing my hair."  
  
Dawn sighed and mumbled, "And I thought I had the hots for Xander…"  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Dawn scowled at the door, "Good!" She looked at the door, "He's probably got a million   
girlfriends or something, yep, a million, super model girlfriends, and probably Tara too, I've seen   
the way Tara looks at him, Willow probably set them up, her and Tara are such good friends…"  
  
Buffy's laughter came through the door, "Trust me Dawnie, I know for a fact that Xander and   
Tara aren't a couple, and there is NO way Willow set them up." The door opened and Buffy   
emerged from the bathroom, Dawn ran in and closed the door, "As for all those supermodels   
Xander's dating? I doubt it, cause he'd bring them by, don't you think?"  
  
Dawn's voice exited the bathroom, "My point is that, you shouldn't get your hopes up, cause   
Xander's only marking time 'til I'm old enough. He even said so."  
  
Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes, she had heard that comment and Xander assured her it was a   
joke. "I'm sorry Dawn. Whatever was I thinking, moving in on your man?"  
  
Dawn exited the bathroom, "Good. I'm glad you understand that Xander's mine." The sound of   
the doorbell caused them both to race down the stairs towards the door almost smashing their   
mother into the door.   
  
Joyce gave them a strange look then opened the door, revealing Xander. Xander smiled, "Hello,   
hello, how's my favorite Summers lady?"  
  
Joyce smiled and hugged Xander, "Xander, you should be careful, Buffy and Dawn might get   
jealous."  
  
Xander smirked, "Why don't we just come clean Joyce. Buffy, Dawn, you ready for a new   
daddy?"  
  
Joyce laughed and Buffy shoved Xander, "C'mon Xander, the beach awaits."   
  
Joyce watched as Xander led her daughters out to his car. Joyce laughed to herself, "Such a nice   
boy…" She closed the door.  
  
***  
  
Dawn's surprised squeal echoed across the beach as Xander threw her unceremoniously into the   
water causing her to land on her butt. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at Xander's retaliation for   
Dawn's stealing and dropping his sandwich into the sand. She smiled at his scowl as he stomped   
back over to their blanket, he was adorable when he pouted. It was one of the things she'd   
recently noticed about her Xander-shaped Friend, turned Hottie-shaped crush. He sat down with   
a pout. Buffy leaned over and patted his knee, "My condolences Xander."  
  
Xander's scowl dissolved into a little grin, one of Buffy's favorite grins, and he said. "Thanks   
Buff, that was such a tasty sandwich."  
  
Buffy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "My poor Xander…"  
  
Xander turned towards her with a raised eyebrow, "*Your* poor Xander? I think Dawn will get   
jealous."  
  
Buffy smiled, "She's my sister, she has to learn to share."  
  
Xander smirked, "What am I, a Ken Doll?"  
  
"Nah." Buffy winked, "You're anatomically correct."  
  
Xander smiled, "Riley told you? I thought I told him not to say anything, we were really drunk   
and he looked so cute…" Buffy felt the color leave her face. Xander winked, "I'm kidding Buff,   
geez, as white as you are, you look like Willow."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Sleeping in the nude? Naked time with Riley? Anything else I should know   
Xand?"  
  
Xander smirked, "I'm really a sixty year-old black woman."  
  
Buffy smiled, "I'm impressed."  
  
Dawn chose that moment to plop down between them, she scowled at Buffy and Buffy returned   
her scowl with equal venom. Dawn turned towards Xander making sure to whip her wet hair   
towards Buffy. She smiled sweetly at him, "So Xander, any more food?"  
  
Xander scowled at her, "Not for you, food dropper."  
  
Dawn frowned, "I'm sorry."  
  
Xander smirked at her, "I should hope so."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Dawn, why don't you go buy Xander an ice cream to say you're sorry?"  
  
Dawn scowled at Buffy, "Why don't you shut up Buffy? Like Xander would want ice cream,   
what is he, twelve?"  
  
Xander smirked, "Actually, I'd like an ice cream."  
  
Dawn smiled, "Like I said, chocolate or vanilla?"  
  
Xander smiled, "Chocolate." Dawn got up and trotted off.  
  
Buffy smiled and stood up then sat down on Xander's legs, "Alone at last…"  
  
Xander's eyes widened, "Buffy…"  
  
Buffy smiled and placed a finger over his lips, "It's okay Xander… It's been a while since Riley   
and I broke up, I'm not in danger of making you rebound guy."  
  
Xander placed his hands on her hips, Buffy smiled in a seductive manner, until Xander lifted her   
off his lap. "No Buffy. I can't…"  
  
Buffy looked at him with confusion and hurt swirling in her eyes, "I don't understand."  
  
Xander stood up, "I'm seeing someone."  
  
Buffy stood up angrily, "So, what's this? What has today been about then? Leading me on?"  
  
Xander looked at her in confusion, "What? No! Today was about spending the day at the beach.   
Nothing more."  
  
Buffy's face reddened, "I'm so embarrassed."  
  
Xander smiled, "It's okay Buffy. We've all been there."  
  
Buffy laughed, "I'm a big Buffy-shaped doofus aren't I?"  
  
Xander smirked, "I wouldn't say you're big." Buffy slapped him on the chest, "Sorry. We're still   
in a private place with each other Buff. That's why you didn't know. But I better go." Xander   
gathered his shirt sandals and bag. "Seeya Buff."  
  
Buffy waved as Xander trotted of. Buffy felt tears of embarrassment come to her eyes.  
  
"Where did Xander go?" Buffy turned to Dawn and scowled, Dawn scowled in return. "What   
did you do?"  
  
***  
  
"Good night Darla." Darla smiled at the manager of the book shop as she walked out. Which left   
Darla alone to finish cleaning up. She looked at her watch, seeing it was almost ten, she was not   
surprised by the knock on the door.   
  
She looked up and smiled as she walked to the door and unlocked it allowing Xander entrance.   
He had a blanket over his shoulder, he held up a white rose and a bag of Chinese takeout, "Sorry,   
I couldn't get reservations so I got takeout and a blanket."  
  
Darla smelled the rose and smiled, "A picnic? Here in the shop? No one can accuse you of being   
unromantic."  
  
Xander leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "And if they do?"  
  
Darla wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mmm… I'll tear their hearts out."  
  
Xander smiled, "My hero." He pulled away and laid the blanket out on the floor and pulled her   
down with him. He handed her a box of takeout and took out another box with a couple of paper   
plates. They dished up and Xander handed her an egg roll before taking one for himself. "How   
was work?"  
  
Darla smiled, "Boring, how was the beach?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "Nothing out of the ordinary, Buffy and Dawn bickering as only sisters can."   
There was a silence as they ate, Xander looked at Darla for a long time. He sat his plate down   
and took a drink. Then Xander reached out and took Darla's plate.   
  
Darla raised an eyebrow at him but smiled when his hand drifted over her cheek, then tucked her   
hair behind her ear. She purred and pressed against his hand, "What's brought this sudden and   
incredibly welcome affection on?"  
  
Xander smiled he shrugged then said, "I love you."  
  
Darla smiled and despite being over four hundred years old, despite being a killing machine for   
most of her years, she blushed and she felt her eyes become a little misty. "Xander… I don't   
know what to say…" She was at a loss for words suddenly.  
  
Xander smiled, "Well, you could say what you feel."  
  
Darla smiled and nodded, "I… I love you too Xander." She reached up gently stroked his cheek.   
She sniffled and turned away, grabbing one of the napkins and composing herself. "I'm sorry."  
  
Xander smiled, "It's okay Darla. Let's go huh? We can do some dancing? Well you can dance, I   
can spaz out completely out of time with the music." He stood up and pulled Darla to her feet.  
  
Darla smiled, "I think you dance better than some, and you look handsome tonight. It'd be   
ashamed to waste a silk shirt on the floor in a rumpled pile."  
  
Xander smiled while they gathered up the food and Darla folded up the blanket, "Yeah, let's go   
dancing then we can rumple up my clothes on the bedroom floor."  
  
Darla's eyes gleamed wickedly, "Have I told you how much I love the way you think?"  
  
Xander led Darla towards the door, "Not today, no."  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat on her bed pouting while Willow and Tara watched trying to think of a way to cheer her   
up. Willow sighed and stood up, she sat down next to Buffy and wrapped an arm around her   
shoulder, "Come on Buffy, it couldn't have been that bad, could it?"  
  
Buffy sighed dejectedly, "I don't know Willow, I've only been lusting after Xander for a month   
only to make my move and have him reject me without even blinking."  
  
Tara raised an eyebrow, "Really? Not even once, cause my eyes get irritated at the beach…" She   
was getting an amused look from Willow and a confused frown from Buffy. Tara blushed,   
"Sorry off-topic."  
  
Willow smiled at her girlfriend, then turned to Buffy. "Buffy, come on, did he laugh at you?"   
Buffy shook her head, "Did he get angry?" Buffy shook her head, "What did he say exactly?"  
  
Buffy sighed and slumped even lower, "He said, he couldn't because he was seeing someone and   
that he had thought we were going to the beach to have fun."  
  
Tara nodded, "To be fair Buffy, you did have Dawn along."  
  
Buffy sighed, "But why didn't he tell us he was seeing someone?"  
  
Willow shrugged, "We didn't ask, and we get a little weird and protective when it comes to   
Xander. Remember when he was going out with that girl from San Francisco last year? Phoebe?   
The one that looked like Alyssa Milano?"  
  
Buffy pouted, "She was a real witch Willow!"  
  
Willow smirked, "C'mon Buffy, I don't think she was really a witch. We tend to run the women   
he introduces us to off." Buffy frowned, "Come on, we'll go to the Bronze, some music and   
dancing and flirting with random guys will get your mind off this."  
  
***  
  
Buffy sighed angrily, "Well this helps a lot Willow. I mean it's not like we have to watch Xander   
*DANCE* with his *GIRLFRIEND* or anything!"  
  
Willow blushed and looked down, meanwhile Buffy watched Xander and his girlfriend sway to a   
slow song. They were surprised when they found the Bronze was relatively dead and when they   
sat down there was only two couples on the dance floor. One couple was a dark-haired man with   
a blonde woman. The man wore a dark blue silk shirt and black pants the woman was wearing a   
short red dress. Willow quickly realized the man was Xander.  
  
Buffy was getting angry, "This has been three slow songs in a row, what the Hell is this 'Torture   
Buffy Night?'"  
  
"Slayer."  
  
Buffy sighed and banged her head on the table, "What is it Spike?"  
  
Spike sat down, "I saw you, and you seemed angry and depressed, so I thought…"  
  
Buffy scowled at the blonde vampire, "That you'd increase my pain by coming over here?"  
  
Spike smirked, "Well… Yeah." He looked out onto the dance floor and saw Xander dancing with   
the blonde woman. "Hmm…"  
  
Buffy followed Spike's gaze, "What?"  
  
Spike turned back to Buffy, "It's just that lil' blonde thing dancin' with Droopy looks familiar…"   
He laughed, "But that's impossible."  
  
Buffy felt her teeth grinding, "What's impossible Spike?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "I don't know, cause the Prancing Poufter staked her four years ago, you should   
know Slayer, you were there." Spike smirked, "Do you realize how yanked Angelus was that you   
and Peaches staked Darla? I mean, he used to say he'd keep you alive just long enough for him to   
paint a portrait of her with your friend's blood. Now *THAT'S* romantic." Buffy's eyes widened   
and she turned back to Xander and the blonde. The slow song came to an end and the pair   
separated, "I'll be damned, that is either Darla or the most convincing doppelganger I've ever   
seen. She even has the same wicked gleam in her eye."  
  
Buffy stood up from the table and walked across the club to meet up with Xander and "Darla."   
She stopped in front of them and crossed her arms. She looked at Darla for a long tense moment,   
"It's funny. I thought when you staked a vampire and she turned to dust, that they generally stay   
that way. Looks like I was wrong."  
  
Xander looked between Buffy and Darla in confusion, "Buffy, what the hell are you talking   
about?"  
  
Buffy ignored Xander's question, "Why don't you tell him Darla? It's Darla, that's your name   
right?"  
  
Xander took an unconscious step forward and in front of Darla, "I don't know what you're talking   
about, but I don't like the tone you're taking with Darla."  
  
Buffy uncrossed her arms and stepped forward, "What's the matter Xander? Wanted to take a roll   
with the undead? You're sleeping with a vampire, you know that right?"  
  
Xander laughed, "Oh yeah Buffy, that's rich!" He turned towards Darla, "I thought I smelled   
something burning this morning when we woke up with the morning sun all over us." He turned   
back to Buffy, "Are you out of your mind? Buffy I'll admit I'm not the smartest man walking the   
earth, but I think I would have noticed my girlfriend bursting into flames every time we were   
outside in the daytime, or her drinking blood, or vamping out in sight of a cross. What is wrong   
with you? Jealousy is one thing but accusing Darla…"  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Darla. You know, if there was one vampire who could be a stake to the   
heart, well it's you sweetheart. One thing, how did you pull off the living and breathing part?"  
  
Darla turned towards Spike, "Spike… since when did you stop following Dru around by the   
nose?"  
  
Spike smirked, "Darlin' I'm not the one who's acting Christ like and rising from the dustpan."   
Spike would have said more had he not been decked by an angry Xander.  
  
Xander looked at Spike's prone form, "What the Hell is going on here?" He turned to Darla, "I   
don't understand Darla, what's going on?"  
  
Darla turned Xander to face her, "Xander, Buffy and Spike are they're… they're right. I was a   
vampire."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow, "'Was?'"  
  
Darla whipped around, "Yes, was. I was a vampire, Angelus staked me and a few months ago,   
this law firm, Wolfram and Hart, they brought me back from Hell. But I got away, I manipulated   
a lawyer named Lindsey and he got me out of Los Angeles."  
  
Buffy scowled, "Why come here? Gonna play, 'How Darla Got her Fangs Back?' Kill everyone?   
Open the Hellmouth and go home? Xander, this was the woman who captured Jesse, she created   
Angelus, she was the Master's right hand. Now, every night, you welcome her into your bed?   
Think about this, why would Darla be here, other than to get vamped or get at us?"  
  
Xander was stunned, "But… she's been here six months…"  
  
Buffy stepped forward, "Why don't you tell Xander about the century and a half you spent with   
Angelus? Maybe that's why you're here, fuck one of his friends to get him angry, or jealous, or   
get him back? Is that your game!?" Buffy pushed Darla to the floor. She turned to Xander and   
saw the tears in his eyes, "I'm here for you Xander…" She started to pull him into her arms.. until   
Xander's fist connected with her cheek staggering her. She cleared the cobwebs in time to see   
Xander running out of the club. "XANDER!"  
  
Buffy was spun by Darla and rocked by her hand, Darla looked at Buffy, with angry tears burning   
down her cheeks. "You heartless, self-centered bitch! Did you ever stop to think that maybe,   
JUST maybe, I might actually care for him? Might actually LOVE him with my all my heart and   
soul!? He's my life! He's the only thing on this wretched planet that managed to make me want   
to live! He keeps the heart in my chest beating and if you've hurt him… If you have taken him   
away from ME… God help you, because no one else in this world will be able to stop me from   
making you pay for that!" She then sprinted after Xander out of the club.  
  
Buffy was about to run after Darla when she felt Spike's had on her shoulder, "She means it Pet, I   
wouldn't."  
  
Buffy yanked her arm away angrily, "What would you know Spike?"  
  
Spike smirked, "Vampires are walking lie detectors. She's telling the truth, she loves him.   
Besides, what are you going to do, kill a person? You really ready to take a human being's life in   
the name of jealousy?" He shrugged and walked away.   
  
Buffy turned towards Tara and Willow to see Willow giving her a stern look. Buffy sat down in   
the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands.  
  
***  
  
Darla ran up the steps and sprinted down the hall coming to Xander's door. She unlocked the   
door with the key he'd given her and found Xander sitting in the dark looking at a picture of them   
that they'd taken a few weeks ago at a party his construction company threw for the Forth of July.   
"Xander…"  
  
Xander didn't look up from the picture, "This was a good day, remember? We took a swim in   
Mr. Whedon's pool and then walked down the beach…"  
  
Darla crossed the living room slowly, "Yes, then we made love in a deserted little spot, and we   
watched the fireworks wrapped up in each other's arms. That was the first time I felt truly happy,   
really alive. Xander, I…"  
  
Xander looked up at her, stopping her advance. His eyes carried more hurt then she ever wanted   
to see in her life. "You what? Darla? Is Buffy telling the truth, are you using me?"  
  
"NO! How can you even ask that?"  
  
Xander sighed, "Funny, cause there's a lot of things about you I have to ask now… Like, were   
you born in Virginia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
Darla shrugged, "1591… I think."  
  
Xander almost laughed, "You think?"  
  
Darla felt a morbid smile come to her face, "It's been a long time, and we didn't keep the best   
records back then."  
  
"Is Darla you're real name?"  
  
Darla took another step forward, "No."  
  
"When did you take the name?"  
  
Darla shook her head, "About a century after I was turned, The Master gave me the name."  
  
Xander nodded, "Did you love The Master?"  
  
Darla shook her head, "No!"  
  
Xander sighed in a small amount of relief, "Did you Sire Jesse?"  
  
Darla took a step forward, her voice softened, "No. That was Luke. The only Vampire I ever   
Sired was…"  
  
"Angelus?"  
  
Darla looked away, "Yes."  
  
Xander stood up, "How long were you two together?"  
  
Darla didn't look up, "Xander I don't think…"  
  
Xander crossed the room to her, he tilted her chin until she met his eyes, "If you ever loved me,   
you need to help me, and I need to know the truth Darla."  
  
Darla sighed, "From the day he arose, to the day he was cursed, then for a few months in China in   
1900. One hundred and fifty years."  
  
Xander looked in her eyes, "Did you love each other?"  
  
Darla clenched her eyes shut, "Yes… He was the only Childe I ever took, he was special."  
  
Xander nodded and closed his eyes, "Do you love him still?"  
  
Darla sighed, "Yes. But I'm not in love with him Xander… I swear."  
  
Xander sighed, he opened his eyes. "I believe you. Despite my better judgment, I believe you."   
He turned around and walked back to the couch, "Why were you brought back?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't stay long enough to find out."  
  
"Why did you come to Sunnydale?"  
  
Darla sighed, "The truth?"  
  
Xander looked into her eyes, his voice was a whisper "Yes."  
  
Darla looked towards the ceiling, gathering her courage, "To kill Buffy. To hurt Angelus as   
much as I could and to become a vampire again."  
  
Darla watched tears course down his cheeks and she wanted nothing more then to wipe them   
away and hold him until his pain subsided. Xander released a word with a strangled voice,   
"Why?"  
  
Darla looked at him, "Why? Why didn't I?" At Xander's nod, she smiled at him. "I met   
someone."  
  
Xander looked up, "A man?"  
  
Darla crossed the room and kneeled down in front of him, "Yes, I met this young man at The   
Bronze, and despite my better judgment, I let him sit down and talk to me, and despite him being   
a bit goofy and not always saying the right thing, he charmed me to the core of my soul. He   
made me feel human, he showed me that there was a reason to stay alive, and he made my need   
for revenge seem secondary, and eventually he helped me let it go, without even realizing it, this   
young man, saved my soul." Xander smiled, and Darla's eyes light up "Thank you."  
  
Xander looked at her in confusion, "For what?"  
  
Darla smiled, "For giving me a reason to be human." Xander blushed, Darla stood up and slid   
into his lap, "I love you. I really do."  
  
Xander smirked, "Are we talking Logan and Jean Grey in the X-Men movie, love here?"  
  
Darla rolled her eyes, "I'm telling you this for the last time Xander, Logan loves Rogue." They   
sat in silence, "Can we get past this?"  
  
Xander's face darkened for a moment, he nodded though. "I think we can, I love you too much to   
let you go, so I think we have to get through this."  
  
Darla felt the tears slide down her cheeks and she closed her eyes at the feeling of Xander's lips   
cleaning them from her face. Xander laid down, and pulled Darla down with him in a spooning   
position. They laid there quietly until they fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Buffy walked into the shop, "Giles?" She found Xander sitting on the counter, "Oh… H-hi."  
  
Xander's eyes became stormy and he jumped off the counter grabbing his jacket, "I was just   
leaving." He walked towards the exit. Buffy grabbed his arm, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry Xander. I know what happened last week must have been hard, but eventually you'll   
get over her."  
  
Xander laughed harshly, "Why would I get over someone I'm still with?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "Are you insane?"  
  
Xander shrugged her arm off, "Oh I must be right? Cause I'm not mooning over you like a fifteen   
year old anymore, because Buffy Summers is irresistible! You know for three and a half years I   
wanted to be with you. I was in love with you. But I couldn't sit around and wait for you, and for   
that matter, why would you want me to? For Christ's Sake, you can't possibly have expected me   
to put my life on hold while you explore relationships, cause if you did, maybe I was wrong about   
you Buffy."  
  
Buffy bit back tears, "She's a killer Xander."  
  
Xander sighed, "Yeah, well you know what? So was someone else who got not one but TWO   
second chances. But this isn't about Angel and Darla. This is about me finally being happy and   
you almost destroying that. But I have to admit, I'm glad I know the truth about Darla and for   
that, thank you." Xander sighed, "I've taken a job in San Francisco, Darla and I are going to be   
gone for the next six months maybe more. I was just here to ask Giles to keep an eye on my   
apartment. I haven't decided whether I want to come back but I don't want to move all my stuff   
right now."   
  
Xander walked past Buffy and opened the door, Buffy called after him. "Are we okay?"  
  
Xander didn't turn back, "No, no we're not."  
  
Buffy couldn't hold back the tears that followed that admission, "Are we going to be?"  
  
Xander turned around, "Maybe, maybe not." He walked out the door and perhaps out of Buffy's   
life for good.  
  
--End--  



End file.
